


Haikyuu Holiday/Birthday One Shots

by Kirithetheory



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Boys In Love, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Party, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Holidays, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Science Boyfriends, Secret Santa, Soulmates, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirithetheory/pseuds/Kirithetheory
Summary: This one shot book is for holidays and birthdays. I will mainly be doing common holidays celebrated world round like Christmas, New Years', and Valentine's Day. If you guys want, feel free to request a specific holiday and I will research it and create a one shot for that. And then of course I'll be doing most of the main characters' birthdays. Feel free to make requests and hope y'all enjoy
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Last Minute Surprise - Kageyama Birthday

** Kageyama POV **

Birthdays have never been a big deal. I woke up early for practice and went downstairs to see my sister eating some cereal, working on her computer. Probably working on an essay she left for the last minute. My parents always have work early in the morning so I wasn't surprised when I got a happy birthday text from them. My sister wished me a happy birthday as I left the house, skipping breakfast because I woke up too late.

I speed walked to the school to try and get there first like always. I hear, "KAGEYAMA!" Like always and start sprinting to the gym, hearing his footsteps close behind me. We both collapse at the doors of the gym, breathing heavily in the frigid air.

"I...win..." I breathe out turning to see the dumbass smiling like crazy.

"Fine. I'll get it next time." He bounces to his feet grinning down at me. I scoff knowing he will do exactly that. "Oh and happy birthday." He smiles and I roll my eyes, refusing to answer. He doesn't seem to care though, simply skips over to the gym doors that were cracked open. Inside is Daichi and Suga, setting up the nets and getting out the ball.

"Morning Suga-san! Morning Daichi-san!" Hinata places his bag on the floor and begins to change his shows. I follow suit, as Suga speaks.

"Morning you two, and Happy birthday Kageyama." I sigh. I'm not really used to people wishing me a happy birthday. People didn't exactly like me in middle school.

"Thanks."

"Oh, is today the king's birthday." I hear his annoying voice enter the room and scoff. "You finally caught up." He smirks and I growl. Yes, it is surprising but I'm the youngest on the team. A fact Tsukishima tends to point out a lot.

"Oi can't you be nice for once! It is his birthday." Hinata yells as I finish putting my shoes on. I groan and stand up.

"Shut up Hinata." I mumble and walk over to start practice.

"You're really going to let him say that! It's your birthday people should be nice to you!" I roll my eyes.

"You are so annoying. Birthdays are just another day in the year. Nothing special about it." He pouts as I get the ball.

"That's not true. Birthdays are the one day focused around you! And you get presents and cake!" True but it's not like I've ever gotten presents from people other than my family. Even then it's limited.

"Whatever, now are you gonna play volleyball or keep complaining." He frowns more but drops the conversation, getting in position to begin practicing our attack.

The rest of the day dragged on like always. Class was boring and I spaced out during most of it. I ate lunch with Hinata and got a few more birthday wishes from some of our classmates. Nothing special though. At this point, it's kind of annoying. Hinata kept frowning during lunch and it's really starting to get on my nerves.

"Oi. Stop frowning, it's unnatural." He perks up, meeting my gaze.

"Do you not like your birthday?" He questions and I groan. Here we go again. More dumb questions.

"Boke why do you care."

"Because I thought everyone loved their birthday. A day all about them! Who wouldn't want that." I roll my eyes.

"Birthdays are dumb. It's just a day in the year that brings you closer to death." He frowns more.

"Don't look at it like that! That's dark." I sigh.

"I've never really celebrated my birthday. I get a few presents from my family and a small family dinner. Nothing special."

"But what about your friends and parties!" I glare.

"Didn't have any." I mumble before sipping on my milk. He forms an o with his mouth finally understanding. I just roll my eyes, focusing on eating as his mind wanders to god knows where.

Finally, after a few minutes, he perks up, grinning like crazy, pulling out his phone. I eye him, feeling uneasy about the sudden change in his mood. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing..." He grins, sending out a text before putting his phone away.

"Doesn't seem like nothing." He just smiles like the fucking sun and goes back to eating. I don't like this.

♥♥♥

At the end of lunch we all got a text from Daichi, canceling practice. I frown looking at the text. He claims it's due to the weather which I get. I did say it was supposed to snow tonight. Still, I was really looking forward to practice. Suddenly he appears in front of me.

"Hey Kageyama! Do you wanna hang out!" I sigh.

"No why would I." He pouts.

"Because you have nothing better to do. Besides, I've never been to your house!" I groan.

"Ugh fine whatever." His frown becomes a huge ass smile instantly.

"Yay!" He cheers and then skips into the classroom. Could this day get any more annoying?

♥♥♥

The answer is yes. It can get more annoying. The whole walk home Hinata would not stop talking. Which I should be used to by now but he's getting on my last nerve. We turn onto my street and walk up to my house which is one of the first ones.

"Woah your house is so cool!" He exclaims! I sigh and we head in the front door. Finding my sister on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Miwa." She turns to look at us, Hinata giving her a huge smile.

"Hi I'm Hinata Shōyō! Thank you for your hospitality." He grins as we take off our shoes.

"I never thought I'd see the day Tobio brought home a friend." She teases and I roll my eyes.

"Whatever, we'll be in my room." I drag Hinata upstairs as he awws the living room and kitchen.

"Pleasure to meet you Shōyō!"

"You too Miwa!" He basically jumps up and down as we enter my room, eyes scanning corner to corner. He skips over and jumps onto my bed looking over at my bookshelf which is filled with volleyball books and a few mangas. "Is all you read volleyball?" He asks, picking up one of the books. I sigh and sit next to him on the bed.

"No, don't be a dumbass." He keeps smiling and starts to flip through one of the books.

♥♥♥

I'm actually surprised I'm enjoying this. We ended up playing a board game and cards while just talking. And volleyball only came up three times. He's annoying, yes but talking to him can be fun I guess.

"Hey Yama, where's the bathroom."

"Down the hall and to the left." He grins and jumps up.

"Thanks!"He comes back after about 10 minutes smiling even more now. Weird. "Ok let's keep playing!" He rolls the dice and we begin the game again, playing until my sister pops her head in.

"Hey I'm heading out."

"Ok." Hinata looks up and smiles at her before she disappears. This is all weird. About 10 minutes into the game he stands up saying he has to go to the bathroom. "Dumbass, didn't you just go?" He freezes.

"Oh ummm yeah ummm I have to go again." He grins and races off. I hear the door shut and realize I didn't before. So what did he do last time he left.

I decide to just ignore it, checking my phone while waiting for him to return. There I see a message from my mom.

 _Mom//5:40:_ Hey honey, just wanted to let you know we have to work late tonight so won't be home until late. Sorry about that but I heard you have a friend over so have fun. Happy birthday sweetie. We'll see you in the morning.

I frown and reply with a simple "k." I know I said I didn't care about my birthday and stuff but still, being alone is not exactly a fun way to spend the night. And it hurts a little more since it's my birthday. But whatever, it doesn't matter.

"Hey what's wrong?" I snap my head up to see Hinata taking his seat. "Why are you frowning." I roll my eyes, going back to being annoyed rather than sad or disappointed.

"I'm always frowning Baka." He frowns for a second before getting us back on track for the game.

♥♥♥

At about 6:10 Hinata gets a notification on his phone. When he checks it he grins for a second and quickly responds before turning back to me. "Hey Yama, my mom requested I head back home. Will you walk me." He gives me a light hopeful smile and I groan. Great, even more annoying.

"You can't walk by yourself."

"No I can, I just don't like the dark." I roll my eyes.

"Fine whatever dumbass." We stand up and clean the game before heading downstairs. I slip on my shoes and jacket as he swings his bag over his shoulder.

The walk back is relatively quiet. Kind of peaceful really but I can't help feeling bummed about today. Occasionally Hinata will text someone on his phone, probably his mom, and I'll have to make sure he doesn't slip or hit a light post which he almost does twice. It starts to lightly snow as we near his house, lights turned off. I look at him skeptically wondering if anyone is actually home. He just grins, keeping his eyes glued on his phone.

We reach the door and I expect him to turn around and say goodbye but he doesn't. Just turns to me with a grin before opening the door and dragging me into the dark. The second the door shut the lightly flutter on and I hear, "Surprise!" As my eyes adjust to the light I look around the room shocked.

The entire team is here, presents placed on the coffee table and balloons and banners hanging on the wall. Hinata's parents are in the back smiling with my parents. Wait but they said...

"Are you surprised?" Hinata's voice brings me out of my dazed state. I glance down at him shock still plastered on my face. I nod and look back up and even notice my sister sitting at the table smirking at me.

"When did you..." My voice trails off still trying to comprehend everything. The whole team is smiling at us sweetly and surprisingly Tsukishima isn't scowling, though it's more shocking that he actually came.

"Well at lunch when you said you've never had a birthday party I asked Daichi if we could throw you one instead of practice." Ahhh that makes sense. "Then I told your sister my plan and asked her to tell your parents to come here." Again makes sense. I sigh look around the room trying to keep the smile off my face. I can tell by everyone's expression that I'm failing. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah." He grins and we take off our shoes and coats as everyone comes over to greet us, dragging me over to open the presents they bought.

I guess birthdays can be funny. Especially when you have the literal sun as your friend. Not a bad day after all.


	2. A Christmas Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot longer than the other ones will be

** 3rd POV **

It's frigid and icy, with a heavy overcast of grey fluffy cloud. Patches of snow line the streets from a few days ago. It hasn't snowed again since. The moon illuminated the clouds that block its view of Miyagi Japan.

It's the night before Christmas. A time to get together. Celebrate. Party. Love. Some houses lay empty and dark whereas others, like the Sugawara residence, are full and lively. Full of conversations about the holiday and the relief of having two days off school. Everyones together. The school you go to doesn't matter. The group planned this two weeks ago. Drew names at a training camp and then spent the time in between to shop for their name.

It's a fun game Suga and Oikawa came up with one day. They managed to get a group together and put their plan into action. Now they're here. Two weeks later, chatting and laughing in Suga's house. Everyone in the living room except for the couple who are finishing up the cookies they decided to make earlier. A pile of presents lay under the stunning Christmas tree. Excitement and anticipation fills the air with the voices of everyone.

Suga sighs, admiring his and Daichi's hard work. He looks over to the living room where everyone is laughing and drinking the festive drinks laid out on the table, provided by Suga's parents before they left for the night.

Daichi's arms whined around his waist, his head nuzzling into Suga's shoulder. Suga smiles leaning back into him. "Thank you for the help." He speaks softly, feeling Daichi's lips press soft kisses to the back of his neck.

"Anything for you love." Suga blushes lightly and turns around in Daichi's hold, arms finding their way around his neck. He sighs as Daichi presses a soft kiss to his lips. Suga hums chasing the kiss, making it last longer.

"Come on love birds we wanna get this show on the road!" Tanaka calls from the living room. Suga rolls his eyes.

"Alright alright we're coming." Daichi sighs and kisses Suga one more time, slowly and softly before they break apart fully. Suga grabs the plate of cookies and they head to the living room where a spot on the couch was left open. Daichi sits down, feet propped up, and lets Suga slide in between his legs, leaning back against his chest.

"Finally!" Daichi chuckles at Tanaka's impatience and hugs Suga closer by the waist.

"So, how are we going to go about this?" Oikawa asks, sitting on a couch leaning against Iwaizumi who seems slightly annoyed but makes no move to stop him.

"Well, we each take a turn opening the present with our name on it. After you open it you try and guess who bought it. If you guess correctly on the first try you get a cookie." Suga smirks, biting into a star cookie. Oikawa rolls his eyes.

"Ok who should start?"

"Why don't we start with the upperclassmen and go down." Tanaka frowns at that. "Asahi why don't you go first."

"Oh...ok sure." Akaashi who is sitting next to the tree searches the pile before pulling out a small box messily wrapped in a snowman wrapping paper. He passes it to Asahi who is sitting on the couch with Suga and Daichi, Noya on the floor against his legs. Asahi studies the wrapping and all the tape used to keep it together. He rips off the paper revealing a plain brown box. Inside is a small keychain with a little volleyball and another with the word Ace written in cursive. He smiles lightly and shows the group.

"Aww that's cute." Suga says admiring the keychain. Asahi smiles lightly while being handed back the present.

"Alright, what's your guess Asahi." Asahi sighs and looks down to Noya who is now lying on the group looking up at the Ace.

"My guess is Nishi, based on the wrapping." Noya sighs grinning.

"Yeah it was me." He speaks quietly, looking a little down but Asahi doesn't get the chance to say something before a cookie is passed to him and they move on.

"Alright, Daichi why don't you go." Suga frowns knowing he has to move so Daichi can get his present.

"Ok." He taps Suga's leg letting him know he needs to move. He sighs in disappointment but shifts moving backward and turning to face him, sitting on his shins, cookies placed on the table behind Daichi's head. Akaashi hands Daichi a small bag with light purple tissue paper sticking out. He smiles lightly and begins to unwrap it as Suga watches intently, fighting a smile off his face.

He pulls out the tissue paper and unwraps a square object. He grins instantly and looks up at Suga who is also smiling like crazy. "You know this totally defeats the secret part." Suga fake pouts.

"Someone else could have gotten that for you."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah Dai." Daichi shakes his head while admiring the white phone case with a slightly see through picture of him and Suga cuddling.

"Well, who do you think it was Daichi?" Tanaka says really wanting to get to his turn.

"Hmmm, Imma say Suga." Suga pouts and says nothing. Daichi chuckles and moves the bag off his lap, letting Suga sit back in between his legs while he switches out his phone case. "Thank you love." He kisses Suga's head, making the latter smile before grabbing himself a cookie, giving half to Suga.

"Okay who's next!"

"OOO let me!" Bokuto shouts and jumps in his seat. Everyone silently agrees as Akaashi pulls out Bokuto's gift wrapped in a basic black bag and blue tissue paper. The second in his hands he empties the bag, eyes widening as the gift falls onto the floor. Inside was a small plush owl wearing a mini Fukurōdani number 4 jersey.

"Oh my god, that's adorable." Kuroo mentions from the chair next to Bokuto. Bokuto stays speechless, staring at the small owl, stars in his eyes. "Ok whoever got this for you knows you extremely well and can sew." Kuroo looks at Akaashi whose expression hasn't changed.

"Make your guess Bokuto." He snaps out of his head and looks around the room, holding the gift tightly to his chest. He lands on Akaashi and squints his eyes trying to get a reaction from him. At first, there's nothing. Their eyes meet and the stare intensifies until Akaashi's lips curve upward for a brief second.

"Kaashi." Bokuto grins and Akaashi sighs, eyes rolling

"Fine yeah it was me." Bokuto grins even more while Daichi hands him a cookie.

"Did you make this?"

"I made the jersey and bought the owl." Bokuto grins from ear to ear before tackling Akaashi in a hug.

"AGAAAAASSHHHIIIIII!!!!"

"Ugh, Bokuto you're crushing me" Bokuto hugs him tighter for a few seconds before letting go and sitting back up, turning his full attention to the plush while also nibbling on the cookie.

"Ok, who's up!"

"I'll go." Oikawa offers nonchalantly. Akaashi picks up a square pink box and passes it over. Oikawa sets it in his lap and lifts up the lid partway to see what's inside. He smiles and discreetly takes something out of the box and pockets it before discarding the top completely. Inside is a soft grey fuzzy bathrobe. Oikawa grins pulling it out to show that group.

"Is that a bathrobe?"

"Sure is." He smiles feeling the soft texture.

"Ok who's your guess."

"Oh, it's from Iwa-chan." He says easily before standing up and slipping the robe on. Iwaizumi sighs.

"Yeah it's from me." Oikawa sits back down on the couch next to Iwa, smiling like crazy before being handed a cookie.

"Ok Suga, why don't you go." Daichi says while giving Suga a small head message.

"Mmmmk." He sits up more before being passed a deep box wrapped in candy cane wrapping paper. He excitedly tears open the paper and opens the box. Inside is a series of bath bombs, salts, soap, and candles. "Ok, so Daichi got me this." Daichi chuckles.

"He's been compiling about not being able to take a nice bath for weeks." The group laughs while Suga gives Daichi a thank you kiss.

"Alright, Iwa, why don't you go."

"Okay." Akaashi hands him a plain brown bag with a string attached. No effort was put into wrapping this. Connected to the string is a small grey ring. He smiles lightly and quietly slips the ring on before opening the rest of the gift while everyone watches Oikawa's expression, who is grinning ever so slightly. "Oh my god no way!" He quickly pulls out a series of DVD's, shuffling through them. Oikawa smiles, watching the boy excitedly read off the titles of a few classic Godzilla movies and King Kong.

"Woah aren't those like super old."

"The classics are the best." He grins turning to Oikawa who does his best to look uninterested. He fails, unable to keep the smile of seeing his best friend so excited over the present. "We are watching every single one of these in one night." In his hand is about 6 movies. Oikawa pouts.

"Can't we slip in a few alien movies like Alien and ET?"

"Those movies are very different. ET and Alien? Pick one." He frowns more.

"ET."

"Fine..." Iwaizumi smirks, turning back to the movies.

"You need to say an official guess Iwaizumi."

"Oikawa."

"My gift was too obvious." He sighs, throwing away the bag while also glancing at the ring now around Iwa's index finger.

"Okay, who's next?"

"I'll go." Kiyoko speaks up lightly. Akaashi hands over a box messily wrapped with striped red and green wrapping paper. She calmly takes the box and unwraps in, throwing away the paper before opening the box, Inside is a pair of dangling earrings with the Kanji of _fly_ hanging along with a small gold bracelet with little hearts carved in.

"Oh my god, those are so pretty." Suga awws as Kiyoko hands him the bracelet to admire.

"Who's your guess." Kiyoko looks around the room trying to decide who gave her the present. She sighs and throws out a random guess.

"Ummm Tanaka?" Tanaka sighs.

"Damn how did ya know!"

"Lucky guess. Thank you. They're pretty." She gives him a light smile, basically making his heart stop.

"Ok, let's move on while Tanaka recovers." Suga hands Kiyoko a cookie and the bracelet back before looking around the room. "Kuroo, I think you're the last 3rd year."

"Alright, hand it over." He smirks as Akaashi hands him a black bag. He sighs and quickly pulls out the contents of the bag, revealing a Paws shirt (Like Jaws but instead of a shark it's a dog paw). He starts laughing, turning around the shirt, gaining smirks and laughs from everyone. "This is awesome!"

"Who's your guess."

"Umm Bokuto?"

"Nah man, sorry." Kuroo sighs looking around.

"Ok if not Bokuto then I have no idea." He puts the shirt back in the bag and places it on the floor next to Kenma who is leaning against his legs.

"It was me." Yamaguchi says shyly. "Sorry, I don't really know you well, and Kenma said you liked dogs so..."

"Don't be sorry this is awesome thanks." He smiles lightly before Tanaka speaks up.

"Ok, now the second year!!"

"Yeah!! Tanaka go!" Suga sighs at Noya and Tanaka's energy and excitement which isn't surprising at all. He's handed a small bag which he instantly discards, dumping the stuff out on his lap. Inside is a small chain necklace, one he's been talking about for weeks, debating whether he should buy it. There is also a small dragon key chain because his first name means assistance of a dragon.

"Aww yes! I've been wanting this! And a dragon that's so cool. Who got this for me? Hinata?"

"No wasn't me."

"Dammit! Do I still get a cookie?"

"No, you didn't guess correctly."

"But I want one!"

"No cookie for you." Suga says while biting into another cookie to tease him.

"You're so mean!"

"You still don't know who got you that Tanaka."

"Oh right...umm Ennoshita?" Ennoshita looks up from where his gaze was previously, staring at his hands while anxiously fiddling with them.

"Uhhh yeah it was me."

"Awesome! Thanks!" He grins at Ennoshita who looks away shyly, blushing ever so slightly.

"Ok next up?"

"Ooo me!" Noya raises his hand like a child, bouncing up and down.

"Geez Noya calm down." Akaashi hands him a square wrapped package which is instantly and quickly torn to shreds. His eyes widen at the gift and his heart stops. Behind the paper is a framed collage of pictures and mementos from his friendship with Asahi. He can't even speak. Just stares in awe at the thoughtfulness of his present. Also making him feel like shit about his last minute gift. "Damn, he's gone quiet."

"You good bro?"

"Uhhhh y-yeah...great..." He speaks smoothly, eyes wandering to all the little pictures and knick knacks pasted to the paper.

"Should we just move on?"

"I mean the gift's obvious so...Asahi?" Everyone turns to Asahi who is smiling at the boy's reaction.

"Huh? Oh umm yeah let's just move on." The group turns back to the game, Asahi trying to ignore the looks from Daichi and Suga saying _'could you be more obvious?'_

"Okayyy let's see Akaashi, why don't you go next."

"Oh, ok..." He pushes past the presents to get to the box with his name handwritten on a tag. The handwriting giving it away but he won't say that quite yet. He lifts the lid off the box and pushes the tissue paper out of the way to reveal a knitted light orange scarf. He lifts it out of the box, smiling lightly while running it through his fingers. "Did you make this yourself?" He asks softly, turning to meet Bokuto who was watching intently. His eyes widen with slight shock. "Your handwriting gave it away."

"Oh, dammit. Uhh yeah...I made it. Do you like it?" Akaashi keeps a soft smile.

"I love it, thank you Bokuto-san" Bokuto blushes slightly as Akaashi slings the scarf over his shoulder, not wrapping it around completely due to them being inside.

"You guys are too cute." Kuroo teases, getting Bokuto to blush more.

"Ok, Kenma, why don't you go."

"Fine." Akaashi hands him a small red bag with a green ribbon. He unties it and takes out the white tissue paper, pulling out a cover for his Nintendo, covered in small little kawaii cats. He smiles softly at the gift as Kuroo frowns.

"Aww that's cute." Akaashi mentions as Bokuto watches Kuroo, seeing jealousy written all over his face. Kenma smiles again and nods.

"Who's your guess Kenma?"

"Oh..umm Shō?" Hinata grins.

"Yup!"

"Thanks." He says quietly while pulling out his game, switching the cover from the one Kuroo bought him years ago. He's handed a small snowflake cookie before the group moves on. Kuroo keeps a frown which isn't really noticed by the others, except Bokuto and Akaashi.

"Ok, Ennoshita, you're up!" He sighs and reaches halfway to grab the wrapped square, appearing to look like a book. He unwraps it slowly, revealing a black leather notebook with _'No matter what you do, your job is to tell your story.'_ He smiles lightly and begins the flip through it.

"Who's your guess?"

"Ummm god out of who's left I'll go with... Kiyoko?"

"Yeah it was me."

"Cool, thanks, I really needed a new notebook. And I really like the cover." They share a small smile before Ennoshita cleans up the paper, keeping the notebook by his side.

"Alrighty first years! Let's go! Hinata!"

"Awesome!" Hinata cheers as Akaashi pulls out a big red bag. He jumps in his seat and quickly pulls out the green tissue paper, revealing none other than a volleyball. He smiles before his eyes landed on the words _'Hinata Shōyō #10'_ stitched into the side. "Oh my god that's my name! That's so cool!" He grins like crazy, admiring every inch of the volleyball.

"Hinata, who's your guess."

"Oh ummm Kageyama?" He questions looking up at Kageyama's blank face. He shakes his head no and Hinata pouts, realizing he doesn't get a cookie now. "Then Kenma?" Kenma smiles shyly and nods. Hinata grins again bouncing in his seat. "Awesome! Thanks I love it!" Kuroo scoffs quietly, averting his eyes to the window where the moon peeks out from behind the grey clouds.

"Ok next up, Tadashi!" Yamaguchi snaps out of his gaze which was on the tree and smiles softly.

"Oh..ok." He's handed a small package wrapped in green paper which he recognizes instantly. He excitedly unwraps the gift and laughs slightly. He holds up a yellow book with the title _'100+ Comebacks to use against Assholes.'_

"Oh my god that's awesome!"

"Yes, now you have some things to say when Tsukishima is being an ass." Tsukishima rolls his eyes, not commenting. Yamaguchi smiles shyly before looking now at the other small box that was inside. He opens it to reveal a small silver hoop earring.

"Woah and earning!?"

"Do you have your ears pierced!?"

"Oh umm yeah, just one though..."

"That's so cool!"

"How could you not tell us!" Yamaguchi blushes, hiding behind his bangs slightly.

"Guys calm down, take your guess Yamaguchi."

"Oh right, it's from Tsuki I think..." He looks up at his friend who does a simple nod.

"Aww Tsukipoo aren't you sweet." Bokuto teases while Yamaguchi smiles at him.

"Shut up." Is all he says, looking a little fed up, but isn't he always.

"Well that's not sweet." Bokuto pouts.

"Anyway why don't you open your gift Tsukishima." He sighs.

"Fine." Akaashi hands him a mini bag which he instantly opens revealing a salt shaker with mini glasses glued on. The group bursts out laughing, especially Bokuto, Kuroo, and Kageyama.

"Damn! That's perfect!" Tsukishima rolls his eyes before sending a glare at Kageyama.

"Really King?" Kageyama snickers before Suga sends him a glare.

"Kageyama come on it's Christmas." Kageyama sighs, reaching behind him and pulling out another wrapped package.

"Relax I got him a real gift too. Just once I saw the glasses I couldn't resist." Suga and Tsukishima roll their eyes. He sighs again as the group clams down before tearing open the paper, revealing a small dinosaur plush also wearing glasses. "Yamaguchi said you like dinosaurs so that's all I could come up with. You're welcome." Tsukishima just rolls his eyes, putting the present next to him without so much as a second glance to no ones surprise.

"Alrighty final two! Ladies first?" Yachi perks up.

"O-oh, umm sure, if that's ok." Akaashi pulls out a small plain envelope and passes it to her. She opens it with ease and pulls out a gift card for $30 at _Bed Bath and Beyond._

"Sorry, I really don't know you that well." Kuroo speaks up.

"Oh no that's fine. Thank you. You didn't need to give me that much." Kuroo shrugs.

"I also have no idea how expensive stuff is there."

"Wow the effort man." Bokuto smirks and Kuroo glares.

"Fuck off I did my best."

"No really it's great. Thank you Kuroo-san." She gives him a light smile before Tanaka speaks up.

"Alright! Final one!" Kageyama is handed a pastel pink bag with a small ribbon. He reaches in and pulls out 3 cartons of different flavored milk. He instantly smiles with excitement before pulling out a small leather bracelet with the number 9 hanging on it. He sighs and looks around the room, trying to remember who has already gone.

"There is no reason for you to guess this wrong your majesty."

"Shut up, I'm thinking."

"Oooo that's a first." Kageyama growls before taking a guess.

"Umm Yachi?"

"Yeah... sorry it's not the best."

"No it's fine, I like it." He assures her, opening one of the milks.

"Alright well that's it everyone!"

"This was so fun we should do it every year!"

"Guys let's watch a Christmas movie!"

"Can we clean up first?"

"Fine fine, but after!" The group begins to help tidy up the living room while Suga checks on the other cookies he had baking because you can't have too many Christmas cookies. Noya sighs looking at his present again before feeling a hand land on his shoulder. He looks up to be met while a soft smile of Asahi.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Noya nods looking down, letting Asahi drag him outside on the front porch, the frigid air a relief from how stuffy the house was beginning to feel.

"Umm what's up?" Noya says trying to plaster a big grin on his face.

"Are you ok?"

"What? Of course I'm ok. It's Christmas Eve and I'm here with all my friends!" His voice dies out near the end of his statement as his eyes water ever so slightly. Asahi's eyes widen and he quickly pulls his Libero into a hug.

"H-hey what's wrong? Did you not like the gift? Was it too much?" Noya quickly shakes his head in Asahi's chest, tears trickling out of his eyes.

"No y-your gift was amazing and so thoughtful and mine was so lame! A-and I lost the gift I was going to give you originally so I already thought the gift I got you was terrible, b-but then you gave me this amazing collage and I love it so much and I'm so sorry my gift was a-awful!" Noya starts crying harder in his arms as Asahi tries to process what he just heard.

"What are you talking about? I loved the gift you got me. It means so much just coming from you. You have no reason to feel bad. Besides I didn't really have the money to buy you anything so I just threw something together."

"Don't say that. It was really thoughtful and clearly you worked hard on it. I just wish I put more effort into mine." His voice is quiet and slightly muffled against Asahi's shirt. Asahi sighs and pulls Noya back slightly, meeting his teary eyes.

"Nishi, anything from you means the world to me. And if anything it's perfect. It's small but meaningful and I can carry it around with me wherever I go. And it will always remind me of you." Noya sniffles slightly, looking at Asahi hopefully.

"Really?"

"Yeah of course! I love it so much. Don't cry about it please." Noya sighs, wiping his cheeks while nodding.

"Okay, yeah sorry."

"Don't be sorry it's ok." Noya smiles up at Asahi before wrapping his arms around him, burying his head into Asahi's shirt.

"Thank you."

"Of course."

♥♥♥

"Did you like your gift Kageyama!" Hinata appears by his side wearing a huge grin.

"Why do you care dumbass?"

"Just answer the questions."

"So what if I did?" Hinata grins even more. "Why are you getting so happy boke."

"Because I helped Yachi pick it out." Kageyama freezes for a second and blushes slightly.

"Whatever..." He mumbles while Hinata giggles, helping him clean up some of the wrapping paper.

Tsukishima sighs, being kind of done with this whole party but there's no way anyone would let him leave. He gazes down at his hands which hold the small plush dinosaur. "Hey Tsuki!" He flinches and drops the toy. Yamaguchi kindly crouches down and picks it up, admiring it for a second. "The glasses remind me of you." Tsukishima quickly looks away and scoffs.

"It's just a dumb toy."

"If it's just a dumb toy then why were you holding it. Wouldn't you just leave it on the floor or something." Tsukishima stays quiet, staring at the lights that shimmer among the tree. "You actually like it don't you!"

"Shut up Tadashi."

"Oh my god you actually like it!" Tsukishima sighs and grabs the toy from him.

"Be quiet and I don't hate it. Now shut up." Yamaguchi smiles sweetly at the boy, not saying another word while the two observe Bokuto and Kuroo tease Daichi.

"You guys really are like a married couple."

"It's so cute I hate it." Daichi rolls his eyes.

"Oh come on. Bokuto you and Akaashi literals gave each other the cutest and gayest gifts I've ever seen."

"Oh, and a bath set isn't gay!"

"It is gay! That's the point."

"Everything ok here?" Suga approaches speaking softly.

"Bokuto's gay for Akaashi."

"Bro shut up! He could literally hear you!" Daichi and Kuroo's eyes widen.

"That was basically a confession!"

"Ugh no fair shut up!" Suga giggles.

"You guys seem to be having fun but mind if I steel Daichi for a second."

"Please take him!" Kuroo laughs at Bokuto's eagerness.

"Good luck Bokuto!" Suga calls as he leads Daichi away from the group and up the stairs to his room.

"Why are we going to your room Kōshi?" Daichi raises an eyebrow. Suga just shoots him a smirk.

"What in the world are you thinking, Daichi." They enter and Suga motions for Daichi to sit at the edge of the bed. "Relax, we are not doing anything. Not now at least." He sends Daichi a flirtatious smirk making the other blush slightly as he digs through his closet.

"Then what's up?" Suga doesn't respond, just keeps digging until he comes across what he needs. He turns back around to face Daichi, hands behind his back.

"Ok so I know we already gave each other gifts but..." He walks over and stands right in front of Daichi. He brings his hands in front of him, revealing a medium grey felt box unwrapped. "I got you something else as well." Daichi sighs and smiles widely, taking the box from him and opening it. He gasps slightly, looking down at the light gold bracelets, each engraved with their initials and numbers.

"You got us matching bracelets?" He asks softly, looking up with a grin. Suga bites his lip and nods. Daichi sighs. "God you're too much!" He whines, resting his head on Suga's stomach. He giggles playing with his hair for a second before Daichi leans back to meet the other's gaze.

"Do you like them?"

"I love them." Suga grins excitedly before leaning down and connecting their lips in a sweet deep kiss, feeling Daichi's hands slip the bracelets on. Suga grins against his lip and climbs into his lap, arms swinging over his shoulder while Daichi's holds his waist tightly. "You said we wouldn't do anything." Daichi whispers as they part for air.

"We aren't, just 30 more seconds." Daichi chuckles before pulling Suga back into the kiss, savoring the moment and love he feels for the boy. Their lips move together slowly and heavenly, Suga's hands playing with Daichi's hair. He can sense Suga getting more desperate with this kiss so hesitantly he parts them, knowing they don't have time for that. Suga gasps quietly, resting his forehead on Daichi's

"I love you, but we need to head back." He whispers, hands rubbing Suga's thighs. Suga sighs, eyes still closed, but nods against him before pulling away. He opens his eyes to gaze into Daichi's, both blushing and smiling. "I feel bad I didn't get you anything." Daichi speaks quietly as Suga slides off his lap beginning to head towards the door.

"Don't worry Dai, I already know how you can make it up to me." He winks before disappearing out the door leaving Daichi stunned and blushing.

"Suga you little devil." He breaths out before quickly racing back downstairs.

♥♥♥

"Alright what are we watching y'all!"

"Let's watch _Home Alone!_ "

"No let's watch _The Grinch!_ "

'No _Frosty!_ "

" _Frosty's_ a kids movie."

"And what _The Grinch_ and _Home Alone_ aren't kid movies!"

"Fuck off!"

"No you fuck off!"

Ennoshita sighs at the noise, leaning against the wall calmly watching Tanaka, Noya, Bokuto, and Kuroo fight over which movie to watch. It's entertaining to say the least. He sighs again and closes his eyes letting his mind wander to things he shouldn't think of. Like a guy who's madly in love with someone else. A beautiful girl so there's no surprise. She has everything Ennoshita doesn't. "Hey Ennoshita!" He slowly opens his eyes to see Tanaka approach him. He gulps and stands up straight. "Why do you look so bummed out?"

"Hu? Oh it's nothing. Ummm did you need something?" He bites his lip subtly, keeping his body in check as Tanaka smiles at him.

"Well, I just wanted to thank you for the gifts again. Seriously the dragon is awesome! And thoughtful so thank you. And then obviously the chain is sick!" He grins motioning to his neck where he wears the chain necklace.

"O-oh really? We'll umm good. Yeah I uhh wasn't sure you'd l-like it." He curses himself for the uneasiness in his voice but Tanaka doesn't seem to notice.

"Well it's all amazing so thanks. Now come on, let's grab a seat for the movie. I want to be on the couch so hurry." He motions for Ennoshita to follow, which he does slowly, surprised that Tanaka seems to want to sit with him instead of Kiyoko. It's odd but enough to make him blush slightly as he sits next to Tanaka, who leans against him, pulling a blanket over them. He smiles at Ennoshita making his face heat up more. But Tanaka says nothing, simply turns back to the argument of movies, throwing in his opinion as he leans against the blushing boy next to him.

Kenma huddles on the couch, tuning out the arguing as he plays on his switch, getting almost fully emerged into the game until he feels a hand on his knee. He jolts and looks up, relaxing when he sees Kuroo's face. "Hey sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"No...it's fine. Did you need something?"

"Uhh yeah, I wanna talk to you for a second in private. Is that ok?" Kenma bites his lip and nods, suddenly feeling nervous of what Kuroo could want to say. Kuroo gives him a warm smile before leading him away from a group and to the kitchen. Kenma hops onto the counter to be eye level with Kuroo as the chatting from the living room gets muffled from the wall.

"So... what's up?" Kuroo stands in front of Kenma and pulls out a small ring-like box from his pocket.

"Well I know we didn't have to, but I got you a gift anyway." He hands him the small felt box while Kenma stares in shock. "Merry Christmas Kenma." He says lightly with a smile, as Kenma hesitantly opens the box. He gasps in shock and his eyes widen while Kuroo just smiles. Kenma with slightly shaky hands pulls out the silver ring connected to a chain. Kenma falls speechless as he stares at the ring in his palm, heart beating incredibly fast. He gulps and looks up at Kuroo as he holds up his own ring attached to a chain.

"I-is it..." His words get caught in his throat as he stares from his ring to Kuroo's. Kuroo chuckles lightly.

"Yeah, it's yours. I found it while my sister was packing up the rest of her stuff. I remember how sad you were the day you lost it and figured now would be a good time to give it back." Kenma sighs and smiles lightly, biting his lip as well.

"What about yours? You told me you also lost it."

"Oh yeah, I kinda lied." Kenma scoffs and hits him lightly while Kuroo just laughs. "Sorry, you were just so upset for losing it. I figured you'd feel better if I lost mine too. And you did." Kenma rolls his eyes before beginning to put the necklace on. "Here let me." Kuroo takes the chain from Kenma and clips it around his neck, leaning impossibly close to his face. Kenma gulps and blushes slightly as Kuroo pulls away and quickly slips on his own. Kenma looks down and takes the ring in his hand, still shocked that Kuroo remembered it. Remembered giving each other them as kids. Promising a lifetime of friendship.

Kenma sighs and looks back up, meeting Kuroos gaze. His breath catches as he realizes how close their faces are. He blushes but doesn't move away, instead just stares into the other's eyes, occasionally glancing at his lips. They inch closer until Kenma can feel Kuroos breath on his lips. He gulps and lets out a shaky breath before leaning forward, closing the space between them. He connects their lips softly, before Kuroo leans more into him, deepening the kiss and making Kenma's heartbeat pick up. Kuroo takes Kenma's hand into his, squeezing him tightly as his other finds its way to Kenma's cheek, cupping his face as their lips move together softly.

They part after what feels like an eternity, breathing heavily, both blushing and smiling. Kenma opens his eyes slowly, meets Kuroo's deep gaze. He gulps but then suddenly remembers something. "Oh right." He speaks dryly, pulling away slightly, reaching into his pocket for something. Kuroo watches curiously as Kenma pulls out a small blue book. But not a notebook kind of book. "I got you a present too." Kenma looks up innocently as Kuroo pulls back more to see Kenma's hands and face. Kuroo looks shocked for a moment before he smiles, taking the small book from Kenma's trembling hands.

He opens the book, smiling widely at the sight. It's a small photo album filled with pictures of the two from birth until high school. "I know you like sentimental stuff like this so..." Kenma mutters, playing with his hair as his face burns red.

"I love it..." He says lightly. "And I love you." He looks up to meet Kenma's shocked gaze, face burning up. "Sorry, didn't mean to just spring that on you." Kuroo sighs watching Kenma try and snap himself back to the real world. He gulps and looks down.

"It's fine and ummm me too." Kuroo grins instantly and leans in closer.

"Me too what." He teases, bringing a finger to Kenma's chin to lift his gaze. Kenma gulps and bites his lip before saying:

"I love you too." Kuroo looks shocked that Kenma actually said it but before he can react Kenma leans in and connects their lips, whisking his mind away and to the boy in front of him.

As they kiss softly a few flakes of snow begin to fall out the window. They blow in the cool wind. Blow into the trees, onto the ground, and into the brown locks of Oikawa who is standing outside on the back deck, watching the clouds begin to release snow, a small black card in his hand, a soft smile across his lips.

The door creaks open as Iwaizumi walks out, joining his friend, leaning his elbows against the fence, watching more and more flakes fall every second. "You ok?" He asks lightly, noticing his friend's gaze on the card he received with his gift.

"Is it weird...that I like this."

"No. Why would it be weird?"

"Did you feel weird buying it for me?" He asks quietly, ignoring Iwaizumi's question.

"No I didn't. I knew you would like it. So I felt good buying it knowing it would bring you happiness." Oikawa sighs. "It's just makeup Oikawa."

"I know...and thank you for the gift card. I just, I dunno...I sometimes feel like I shouldn't like this kind of stuff." Iwaizumi frowns, before placing his hand over Oikawa's, gaining his attention.

"And why shouldn't you? Because you're a guy?" He shrugs. "If it makes you happy then that's all that matters. People judge everyone for many reasons. Might as well enjoy what you being judged for." Oikawa scoffs. "Besides, all that matters is that the people who love you accept you. Right?"

"Do they?"

"I do." Iwaizumi takes his hand back, watching the snow coat the ground. Oikawa's eyes widen before he smiles lightly.

"You're right." They fall to silence, watching the snowfall across the landscape before Suga calls for them.

"Come on guys we're starting." Oikawa sighs and pockets the card before they both turn and head back into the warmth.

"What movie did you guys choose?"

" _The Polar Express._ "

"Oh, that movie is so weird." Oikawa and Iwaizumi fall onto a couch, Oikawa leaning against Iwa as they are handed a blanket.

"Then why chose it?"

"Because you guys couldn't come to an agreement." Bokuto pouts at Akaashi who is snuggled under a blanket with him.

"Yeah yeah whatever."

Suga switches off the lights, handing everyone some hot coco before they start the movie. Everyone snuggling next to someone important as the snow coats the world in a peaceful, calming white. Children lay asleep, brain swarming with excitement for the presents and joy tomorrow will bring. The snow becomes a blanket, capturing the joy, love and excitement that flows around the world.


	3. Daichi's Birthday

** 3rd POV **

The morning started off calm and slow. Daichi woke up around 8:30 by his siblings who had prepared him breakfast. His sister Akari and brother Kento did most of the work, them being the oldest of his four younger siblings.

"Come on we made you shoyu ramen!" Daichi chuckles as Tatsuya drags him to the kitchen table.

"That's great guys, but why shoyu ramen?"

"Because!" Kiyo, the youngest of the 5, jumps up on her chair grinning, "It's your favorite and we can't have it for dinner since it's New Year's Eve we are going to have toshikoshi soba!" She grins at Daichi as Kento has her sit in the chair properly.

"Also Sugawara mentioned to us that he'd be stealing you for lunch." Akari walks over, passing out the bowls to everyone as they take their seats. "Also mom wants you to call her now that you're awake. She and dad had to head to work."

"Alright, and thank you for doing this."

"Of course, it's your birthday after all." They all sit at the table, saying thanks before digging into the delicious ramen.

After they all finished, Daichi took it upon himself to do the dishes since they did the cooking even though his sister tried to do it herself. They bicker back and forth while Daichi starts washing the bowls until a knock on the door interrupts them.

Kiyo and Tatsuya swing open the door grinning. "Suga!" Suga chuckles as Kiyo jumps into his arms.

"Why hello." Suga carries in Kiyo as Tatsuya grabs the bag that was in his hand.

"Good, Suga can you please tell Daichi he doesn't have to do chores on his birthday." Suga sighs.

"Trust me, nothing will convince him otherwise." Akari frowns and Daichi grins.

"See, there I win." She rolls her eyes and heads over to pry Kiyo off of Suga.

"What did you bring!" Kento takes the bag from Tatsuya and places it on the table.

"A present for Daichi and some stuff for lunch since I'm stealing the chef today." Kento rolls his eyes.

"Well, I think we did a great job cooking breakfast."

"You did, it was great!" Daichi calls from the kitchen. Suga heads over to him as Daichi's siblings dig through the bag, setting the wrapped box to the side.

"Will you at least let me help you?" Daichi chuckles.

"I only have two more."

"Great then I'll take care of those while you open your present." He sighs but hands Suga the sponge who grins at his victory. He walks over and grabs the box before heading back to Suga, taking a seat on the bar that's right across from the sink.

"You really didn't have to get me anything."

"Stop being selfless and open it." Daichi smiles as Suga finishes the dishes. He turns his full attention to Daichi as he tears open the paper and opens the box. Inside is a small wallet and mini massager.

"You got me a mini massager?"

"Yup, and it's great. I tried it."

"You opened my present?" Suga shrugs.

"No, I tested your present." He giggles and Daichi sighs before taking out the black leather wallet.

"You know I already have a wallet."

"Daichi, that wallet is ugly. You needed a new one."

"Ouch." Suga giggles again while taking the torn up paper. "I'm kidding, thank you, I love it." Suga gives him a sweet smile as Tatsuya comes over to look at what Daichi got. Daichi hoists the young child into his lap, letting him turn on the massager and play with it.

"Anyway, anything you want to do today? It's your day to shine." Daichi sighs and thinks for a moment.

"Ehh, something low key would be nice."

"How about a walk in the park before lunch? It's super nice today." Daichi smiles lightly.

"Yeah, that sounds nice. Let me get ready and then we can go." Suga nods and walks around to take Tatsuya out of Daichi's lap. Suga helps them put the stuff he bought for lunch away as Daichi showers and gets dressed.

Once he's ready the two say goodbye, making sure they will be ok for a few hours. Akari finally ushers them out, assuring them that they will be fine. Suga and Daichi sigh before heading out towards the park. They just walk side by side, arms brushing occasionally. They walk through the park and then downtown, chatting lightly about everything. The fact that Daichi is now an adult being a weird thought. It feels like just yesterday he and Suga were just meeting in their first year at the volleyball club.

The air is surprisingly warm for winter and the breeze is nice, blowing dead leaves around and small snow particles from thin layers of snow on the ground. After walking around for a few hours, surprised that time flew by so quickly, they head to the restaurant Suga chose for lunch. They laugh and joke at lunch, talking and reminiscing about the crazy year they've had with the new first years. The whole time both smiling like crazy, looking into each other's eyes. It makes Daichi remember the time Akari said they were soulmates. That they just fit perfectly together. Sure they definitely got along and rarely fought. But are soulmates even thing?

The afternoon also went by in a flash. They ended up heading back to the house for some downtime. They lounged on the couch and watched a movie that was kid friendly since his siblings really wanted to join. Daichi's parents came home early to get ready for a party their family minus Daichi were headed to.

"Alright, are you two going to be ok?"

"Well be fine mom. Go have fun."

"Ok, love you sweetheart, and happy birthday!"

"Love you too mom." The door shuts leaving the two in a comfortable silence for a second. Suga sighs and lies down on the couch, picking up his phone to respond to Asahi who was coming over early with a few others. The majority of the team wanted to spend New Year's Eve together since most of their parents were out at parties and stuff.

The two sat on the couch, each leaning against an arms of the couch, legs touching. Occasionally one of the boys would nudge the other's leg, gaining a small smile and nudge back. Light touches and silence were how they spent the next 20 minutes, both smiling lightly until a knock at the door snapped them back to reality. Daichi sighs and slides down on the couch while Suga gets up and heads over to answer the door.

"Suga! Where's the birthday boy!" Tanaka and Noya cheer, holding small packages. Asahi and Kiyoko sigh behind them as Suga lets them in.

"On the couch." They both grin at each other before dashing over to Daichi who was lying on the couch peacefully before being tackled by two maniacs.

"Ahh jeez. A little warning would have been nice." He grunts while throwing Tanaka and Noya off the couch. The two boys laugh.

"Happy birthday captain." The other three walk over and take a seat on the couches, Suga next to Daichi.

They open gifts, Daichi getting small knick knacks like fun keychains and a planner. The six of them then pass the time before the rest of their team gets there with card games. Daichi and Suga team up in a game of monopoly, making Tanaka and Kiyoko go bankrupt. Noya almost followed suit but Asahi was nice enough to give him some money.

They all joke and laugh, giving up on the game near the end since it got boring. Daichi and Suga then head to the kitchen to make toshikoshi soba for everyone. Tanaka and Noya head out to get drinks while Kiyoko and Asahi sit at the bar, chatting with Suga and Daichi about college and the future since they will all be graduating in a few months. They talk about colleges they have to choose between and whether they'll continue playing volleyball. Suga doesn't say much about the volleyball thing. He lost a lot of self confidence that year about his skill and thinks he's probably not good enough to continue in college. "Hey.." Daichi nudges him when Asahi and Kiyoko head to the door to help Tanaka and Noya unpack the drinks. "You ok?"

"hmmm? Oh yeah I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About..." Suga bites his lip slightly.

"Volleyball I guess." Daichi sighs knowing exactly what that means.

"Suga..."

"I know I know... look just forget it. It's your birthday. I dont wanna bum you out." Daichi frowns and Suga looks up. "See like that, you should be happy today. Just leave it be."

"You're not allowed to be bummed out today either. Got it?" He says in his captain voice and Suga smiles.

"Got it."

The rest of the team arrive at around 8, making the house loud with excitement. Daichi and Suga serve dinner for everyone, all talking about the New Year and things they hope for next year. Daichi gets a few more presents he sets to the side, deciding to open later and right now focus on hanging out with his team.

They spend the next few hours playing games like Uno and charades. Suga and Daichi won charades easily, both basically being able to read each other's minds, to no one's surprise.

It was nearing midnight, the loud ones becoming even more excited for the fireworks and the chance to scream happy New Year's. The switch on the TV that is streaming from Tokyo where a huge firework show is. Of course there are fireworks in their hometown just not as many as Tokyo.

They all stand in the living room, chatting and drinking the fizzy fruity drink Noya and Tanaka picked up.

It's only 5 minutes until midnight. Noya and Hinata run around the house on a sugar high and high with excitement. Daichi and Kiyoko are talking about what Yachi will do as manager when Daichi's phone rings. He excuses himself and decides to head upstairs to his balcony.

"Hello?"

_'Hey baby are you having fun?'_

"Oh yeah, everything great."

 _'I'm glad. Was just calling to let you know that we'll be staying here tonight. Your siblings are passed out and your father's a little drunk so well see you in the morning'_ Daichi chuckles.

"Alright, have fun and happy new year."

_'Happy New Year.'_

The call ends and Daichi sighs, leaning against the railing, looking out on the town as everyone waits impatiently for the clock to strike 12.

"Was that your mom?" Suga steps out into the frigid air, joining Daichi against the railing.

"Yeah, they're staying the night at I think your house." Suga chuckles and exhales, watching the white puff leave his mouth.

"Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah, it was the best. Thanks to you." Suga giggles.

"Well I'm glad. Happy Birthday." Daichi sighs and looks down at Suga, eyes meeting his. Dark eyes meeting chestnut ones. Puffs of white filling the space between them with every breath. It's calming and peaceful. Like every piece of the puzzle is falling into its place all in one moment. Their bodies come closer subconsciously, both captivated by the other's eyes.

They can hear the yell from inside, boy's counting down from 5. Everything slows down, faces inches apart, breath warming, eyes soft, gaze full of love. A scream of words comes from the house and fireworks shoot into the air, exploding, color the sky in all colors. Their lips meet in seconds, soft and slow, bodies coming together, hugging each other. Suga arms around his neck, Daichi's on his waist. Holding each other as their lips move together slowly, bursts of color flying in the sky behind them cheers coming from the house. A perfect moment. A perfect kiss.

They part, both exhaling in relief that the other kissed back. Smiles across their faces, blush on their cheek. They open their eyes slowly, meeting the other instantly, both still holding each other. Suga bites his lip and Daichi hums, leaning his forehead against Suga's.

"Hmmm that was a great way to end my birthday." Suga giggles.

"It's technically Asahi's birthday now." Daichi sighs.

"Mmmmm no it's not. Shhhhh" Suga giggles louder before Daichi presses his lips against his, silencing him. That was definitely the best way to end the year and start the New Year.


	4. Asahi's Birthday

** Asahi POV **

I start to stir lightly in my bed as commotion from the kitchen enters my ears. Like the rustle of pots and pans and the sound of the stove. As well as the smell of miso soup. I groan and turn on my back, confused as to who could be in my kitchen since my parents have to work early and my sister's off with her boyfriend.

I sigh and build up enough strength to go see who the intruder is and what they're doing in my kitchen. I leave my room quietly and walk to the kitchen. I'm not surprised at what I find.

"Ah! Asahi...Ummm I can explain." The tiny Libero looks at me with a guilty look, holding a spoon and wearing a cute little apron. I chuckle.

"How did you get into my house?" I question and slowly approach him.

"I know where the spare key is." He grins and jumps into my arms once I'm close enough, placing a light kiss on my lips. "I wanted to surprise you but you don't seem so surprised." I laugh and set him down.

"Yeah well, this seems like something you would do." He grins at me and turns back to what he was cooking.

"Well anyway happy birthday! I made Miso soup and some steamed rice. That's all I really know how to make but I think there might be some natto (fermented soybeans) in the fridge." I smile at his gesture and then notice the small wrapped box on the island.

"What's this?" I asked, taking a seat in front of the small blue box he clearly wrapped himself.

"Oh, that's your present."

"You're cooking for me and bought me a present."

"Of course. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't." I sigh.

"Well thank you. You didn't need to do this much."

"I'm far from done Asahi. Prepare yourself." I chuckle as Noya plates the food. I smile lightly and watch him. This is definitely a great way to start my birthday and the New Year. I could get used to it. He brings the food to me, snapping me out of it. He smiles lightly and kisses me quickly.

"I love you." I breathe out and he grins even more.

"I love you too, now dig in and then open your gift. Then let's go to the shrine."

"Alright." I smile and dig into the food he prepared which surprisingly tastes pretty good. I wouldn't expect him to be a good cook but it tastes great.

"Do you like it?" He asks innocently.

"Yeah it's great I love it. I didn't know you knew how to cook."

"Yeah, this is pretty much all I know how to make. Except there is one more thing."

"What is it?" Noya smirks.

"It's a surprise. I'm making it for lunch." I sigh. "And you're not allowed to help." He says before I can protest.

"Fine." He grins and his victory and then quickly finishes up his food.

Once I'm done he takes my dishes and puts them in the dishwasher before I can do anything. He's made it clear that I don't have to do anything today. He then bounces over to me excitedly waiting for me to open the gift. I smile at his eagerness and waste no time tearing open the present, revealing some headbands, a new watch, and a small picture frame of the two. I smile at the gift, mainly focusing on the picture. "I love it thank you." Noya grins and kisses me again softly. I turn back to the gift as we part and admire the watch. "This looks expensive."

"Dont worry about it, now come on get ready." Noya ushers me out of my seat and sends me off to my room to take a shower and get dressed.

I come out a few minutes later to see him patiently waiting on the couch, playing a game on his phone. I shut my bedroom door, gaining his attention. He grins and jumps up running up to me. "Ready?" I ask lightly. He smiles and nods.

"Yup now let's go!"

We head out into the cold air and begin to make our way to the shrine. It's a little crowded which isn't surprising since most people come here the morning of the New Year. We wait our turn patiently, chatting lightly about what I want to do today. There isn't much that I want to do today though. Except spend time with him since we only have a few more months before I leave.

Once it's our turn we pay our respects while also wishing for a happy and healthy new year. After we're done Noya says he's kind of tired so we head to a nearby coffee shop. Noya gets a hot coco with added coffee because he definitely needs sugar and caffeine. While chatting and drinking our coffee he mentions that he planned a mini party with Suga, Daichi, Kiyoko, and Tanaka since those are our closest friends and everyone else was out of town. I'm glad things will be low key.

We end up going for a walk downtown, looking at all the lights people hung, and watching the busy streets of people shopping and meeting up with friends.

We get a little hungry around one so we head back to my house, stopping at the store so Noya has everything he needs to cook. Based on the ingredients I'm pretty sure he's making tonkotsu ramen which would make sense since it's my favorite.

We head back to my house and he starts cooking, not letting me do anything but sit there and watch which is kind of nice but I feel bad not giving him a hand.

"Ok! I'm done. You ready." He grins at me and I smile lightly. He serves us and we say our thanks before digging in and it's actually amazing. Sure I watched him make it but I was a little distracted by staring at him so I didn't really watch. Either way, it tastes amazing.

"This is amazing Yū!" He grins at the praise.

We eat the food pretty quickly and he again insists to do the dishes alone so I just go and lay down on the couch. He comes over a few minutes later and crawls on top of me, snuggling into my chest, head listening to my heartbeat. He hums quietly and closes his eyes, letting his body fall limp against mine. I grin and close my eyes as well, listening to his breath while hugging him tightly.

We stay like that for the rest of the afternoon, him sleeping on my chest while I play with his hair, resting my eyes but never actually falling asleep. In love with the moment. In love with him. Sure I could look forward to the mini party with our friends. But right now I feel like all I need is him. I could stay here for days, holding him and cuddling. I don't need anything but him. He's all that matters to me. And I don't want to leave him.


End file.
